Mommy's Bump-Free! ES Yamazaki Sosuke x Reader
by LegendarypkmnNyunyu
Summary: A slice of yours and Sosuke's life together as a family seen through another PoV. Wondering whose PoV it is? Hint! It's very close to you and will be loyal until the end of time. ...wow, kinda overrated, isn't it? Just read to find out then! Rated K for safety


A/N: I can only say that this story is not from Reader-chan's PoV.

**Mommy'sBump-Free!ESYamazakiSosukexReader**

I'm bored

I really really am bored

Waiting for him to enter that door is a daily routine for me. Yet I can't help but feel this way—uneager to do anything else until he arrives.

As on cue, my ears caught a familiar sound.

Wait…

This constant beats...

There's no mistaking it! It's him!

Almost immediately, I rush to the front door, trying to reach the round metal and open the door myself.

Finally, Daddy's home!

Ugh, this door...it refused to open!

Focusing on the task in hand, his silhouette from the other side of the door almost went unnoticed by me.

Oh oh oh, he's here! Hurry daddy, open the door!

The second his clothed athletic body is on my view, I leap and then hug him with all my might!

Welcome home, daddy!

"Woah there, boy. Did you missed me that much?" he chuckles, ruffling my head in process.

Yes! Yes daddy, I missed you that much! Though, I never know how much is that but I'm sure that it's very much!

"Where's your mom, hm?" Daddy takes his police hat off, freeing his dark chocolate hair. Mommy once said that it's soft, but I know my light brown fur is softer!

"Over here, Sou-kun!"

Daddy pulls his shoes off and walks toward the room where my bed is located. I follow him of course. I even beat daddy and arrive to mommy first!

**Mommy'sBump-Free!ESYamazakiSosukexReader**

"Hey there, Constantine (1)."

Hello mommy!

Daddy sits down beside mommy and then I jump to the sofa and lay my head on daddy's lap.

"How are you doing? I'm sorry I can't arrive any sooner."

"No, no, you don't need to apologise, Sosuke. I'm doing fine and so does the baby."

At her mention of baby, Daddy's teal eyes light up with joy almost instantly. Tentatively, he palms the swollen stomach and pats it lightly.

"Any day now..." he smiles lovingly at the motionless bump.

"I'm sure the baby is eager to meet you, daddy~" Mommy says teasingly as daddy chuckles in response-his caressing hand on the bump doesn't stop even a moment.

They are mulling over the bump for quite some time now and because of that, I feel kind of left out.

I leap from the sofa and move from daddy's side to mommy's. Eyeing curiously at the object of their affection. Without mommy knowing, I take some small steps until my nose is barely grazing the clothed stomach.

I wonder what makes it special.

Out of curiosity, I nudge the bump with my nose.

"Heh, snoopy aren't you, Constantine?"

Mommy tears her gaze from her stomach to meet my round black eyes. Her soft hand strokes my head and purposely scratches behind my ear.

Oh...that feels good all right... Mommy really knows best!

"Oh!"

Hearing mommy's exclamation, I jump and stand on my feet in a matter of seconds.

Mommy! Are you hurt?!

"What is it? Is the baby coming?!" Daddy tenses up and he looks ready for action.

"Calm down, Sosuke. It's nothing serious. The baby's just kicking from inside." Mommy reassures him.

Phew, thank goodness. It would be bad if something not good happens to my mommy.

"I think he can't wait to come out there..." mommy softly utters—her (e/c) eyes gaze at the swollen tummy and lovingly rubs it.

"How do you know it's a boy?"

"Mother's intuition, I guess."

Once again, I poke my nose on the same spot, this time I keep my nose where I nudged it.

Oh...Oh, wow!

A few seconds later, I feel a pressure on my nose. Though, it's only for a while but it's definitely there!

I let out a happy sound for celebrating the newfound reaction. Then, I nudge it again for the third time and I get the same reaction!

Noticing my glee, mommy giggles.

"It seems Constantine is waiting for the baby too."

So, the baby is inside the bump?

"Hopefully, they can get along well."

So, the baby will be my new friend?

"But we still have to keep an eye on him. He's still a puppy after all." Daddy says, while patting my head.

Don't worry daddy! I'll be a good friend for the baby!

"I think Constantine promised to be a good companion for the baby. What a darling~"

"Though it doesn't mean that we don't have to train him. I'll have to set up a training course for him. Maybe I'll have the K-9 department to give me some pointers..."

"Do you plan to enter him in the force?"

"Nah, of course not. I just want him to be healthy and smart."

"Well, that plans aside, I think..." mommy starts as she slowly stands up, "Let's eat!"

Yay, food!

**Mommy'sBump-Free!ESYamazakiSosukexReader**

With joy caused by the thoughts of having a new friend and delicious food, I leap to the floor and rush to the kitchen-waiting patiently in front of my bowl.

For several days, I rarely leave mommy's side. Daddy, too, doesn't leave the house at the morning like he usually does. He then takes care of the house chores, saying that mommy just have to sit down and relax.

Speaking of mommy...she's now sitting on her bed, doing something with colourful cloths and threads.

Is that a new toy for me?

Before I can voice out my thought, mommy clutches the fabric on her tummy and her face is scrunched up with pain.

"Oh...Oh dear. Ow..."

Mommy! Mommy, what's wrong?!

Mommy's eyes are closed as she takes a deep, albeit staggered breath.

"(Y/N)...keep calm...don't panic. Just...call Sosuke and...!"

But then, her eyes snap open—like she's realised something.

Alarmed, I run to the front yard where daddy is hanging the laundry.

Daddy, daddy! Something's wrong with mommy!

Hearing my voice, daddy leaves all the laundry and runs inside.

Luckily, daddy is quick to adapt with the situation. He takes some keys from its hanger and then rushes to mommy's room. He swiftly and carefully carries mommy—who is still writhing in pain—to the front door.

Before daddy closes the door, he looks at me in the eye and says:

"Constantine, I'm counting on you to guard the house. I don't know when Niitori will drop by to keep an eye on the house, but for now you'll be the one in charge."

"Sosuke! Hospital!"

"Alright, alright, (Y/N). Take a deep breath and exhale..."

With that, daddy lets go of the door and it shuts itself.

I can hear a low rumbling sound from outside and it slowly subsides. I guess daddy already went with mommy on that magic transportation box.

Don't worry daddy! I, Constantine, will guard the house with all I have! Mommy, be strong! I'll be waiting for you to come home safely with my new human friend!

**Mommy'sBump-Free!ESYamazakiSosukexReader**

(1) "Hey there, Constantine.": Kudos for those who know the reference of his name!


End file.
